


Calamities

by Aoartm



Category: Undertale, Undertale AU - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoartm/pseuds/Aoartm
Summary: MAJOR TW; Suicide, Mentions of cutting, Drug use, OverdoseInk and Error are romantically involved when Ink makes an attempt at his life.  This sends Error into a dark craze, angry at Ink, and at himself.  Dream does his best to support Ink, even if that means helping Error.
Relationships: Error/Ink, Error/Reaper, Geno/Reaper, Ink/Dream
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	Calamities

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter! Hope you guys enjoy, I'm still rather new to the writing field, and Multiverse field,, Also, I would like to mention, this is not canon at all the canon multiverse! This is an AU, the character personalities have changed, and a lot of this I headcanons, and random things I find and liked! :P 
> 
> This was inspired by the fanfic "His Wish"  
> I heavily recommend you check that out!

Ink sat in bed, the guardian was tired from so much daily work, his mind tried to wander away from what had been bugging him, but the worm in his head itched ever so closer. How would Error react if he went through with it? What would Dream do if it actually worked? Ink didn't know, he didn't want to know. A part of him didn't even care, the artist tapped his skull delicately, before caressing it with both hands, covering up his face. He got the idea after Error told him of the time he found the artist in bed with an empty bottle of pills. The glitch assumed the worst, had thought Ink committed such a terrible act when in reality Ink had just wanted to sleep. The guardian reached into the drawer that contained a bottle of strong sleeping pills, nameless with just taped on instructions. Ink wrapped his skeletal fingers around the container, feeling its edges as they rubbed against his palms. He pushed the white lid down lightly and twisted it. It opened with a satisfying pop, and inside were the pills, powdery white, encased in seemingly plastic gelatin. Ink had tried so many times to find a way to die, but he always came back, whether his death was intentionally brought or not, he never truly died. How would Error react if he found out he had been killing himself for years, trying to find a way to permanently die. Probably anger, betrayal maybe. Ink clutched the bottle tighter, as of now, he and that glitch were.. lovers. This wasn't the first time either, him and Error danced their relationship in circles, from enemies to lovers, to friends, to enemies again, then again to friends, then enemies, then friends.. it went on for a while, and they were back to being romantically involved. Ink fell less and less for Error each time, feeling more inclined to ignore the destroyer than to be with him. In the long run, Ink dying would only help Error. There was no reason to postpone, and Ink knew he didn't need to write a note, he would come back.. Ink thought for a moment, perhaps this would finally do it, maybe the way out was a peaceful death, not one caused by a violent act. But short, sweet, painless. Perhaps he could break the cycle this way, Ink hoped for a god, and spilled multiple pills into his hands. He glanced back at the bottle, moving its instructions so he could read them clearly. "Do not take more than 3 a day…" than other useless information. Ink thought about downing the whole bottle, maybe he should, but, the skeleton decided against it. The amount in his hands alone should kill him four times over. The artist went over memories important to him, and threw his hands towards his mouth, filling it with the tasteless cylinders. He swallowed them swiftly, grasping a glass of water in his shaky fingers. He was shaking, why, he wanted this so badly, so why couldn't his body accept his fate. Ink took a gulp of water and dropped the glass onto the table, it slipped, and fell, shattering on the ground. Everything seemed to shift as Ink collapsed on the bed, he barely had time to pull the covers over himself before drifting off into a dark nothingness, one he knew far too well.

Error opened the door, this was an ample opportunity to get a jump on his love. Ink was most likely asleep, or drawing, or so attentive to one task alone, that he drowned out the outside world. The abomination tiptoed up the stairs, shifting over the boards he knew would creek. He placed one dark hand upon the door and placed his other on the knob, twisting it very slowly. Then the second it slightly opened, he rushed in, ready to surprise Ink. "Ink! I'm h-'' He stopped, his mouth agape. He shut it immediately and tried to process the image in front of him. "Oh, tough day." He mumbled, he knew Ink often took the pills when he was feeling overly stressed and couldn't sleep. He moved over to the bed and laid next to Ink. "I'll leave you alone tonight, it must've been a really bad day." Error assumed Nightmare had been causing trouble, that made sense, the goopy octopus usually loved to do that. Then Error eyes made way to the pill bottle, messily lying on the bed, pills spread about. The skeleton sighed, he'd have to clean this, wouldn't he? He picked up as many of the tiny nuisances as he could, and dropped them into the bottle. As he moved to put them back into the nightstand, he noticed something odd. On the wooden floor, there were shards of glass sitting in water. The skeleton got up, setting the container back on the bed, and walked to the glass. Error touched down, picking up a shard, he looked at it with studying eyes, trying to figure out why Ink would use water with only two or three pills. Then, an eerie thought touched his skull. He looked over to the pill bottle, lying comfortably on Error's pillow. How many were left, he definitely didn't see as many as there was last time he saw Ink take them. "No.." Error whispered under his breath, puzzled. He quickly moved to his love, but as he grabbed Ink, his heart stopped. Ink's body was cold and stiff, the first time Error thought Ink had done something alike to this, he was much warmer, it was so different. "Ink, you rainbow asshole get up now." The abomination stated in a commanding, but shaky voice. The glitch grasped Inks shirt, and held him up "You wouldn't fucking dare do that, it is not like you." He choked out, becoming overwhelmed by emotion. Maybe Ink had accidentally taken too much blue paint and offed himself. That terrified Error.

"Answere the fucking phone Dream." Error fumbled around, distraught, Ink hasn't moved, breathed, or shifted slightly, he was a lifeless corpse at this point, and Error swore he saw small flakes coming away from the artist. Finally, after the fifth call, Dream answered. "What?" His tone was irritated, it was obvious Dream wasn't in the mood to discuss anything with Error. "I-Ink won't wake up." Error croaked. His voice felt so off, so sad, it was new to the protector. Dream had hung up immediately and was on his way to Ink's anti-void. 

It didn't take long before Error heard a door slam open and noticed the sound of soft boots stomping towards where Error and Ink was. A very dishevelled Dream burst through the door, to see Error holding back tears as he cradled the lifeless guardian. "What the fuck did you do." Dream growled, looking infuriated, but his eyes gave way to his growing concern. "I didn't do anything! I just found him like this... I think he overdosed." Error confessed, trying to push down how angry and frightened he was. "On paint?" Dream asked moving back slightly as if Ink would rise up with whatever intense emotion Dream had imagined him with. "No, those." The destroyer waved his hand at his pillow, where those damned pills still lay. Dream shuffled over to the bed and grabbed them, he backed away once he had gotten a good look at the container. "Ink, not again." Dream whispered, loud enough for Error to hear. "What do you mean not again?" He asked, his tone growing cold, his eyelights shaking viciously. Dream looked back at Error, his expression shifting to one of surprise, intrigue, and pity. "Did he never tell you, this wouldn't be his first attempt." Error hugged the artist tighter, looking down at the body, Ink's done this before? How had he not known, he had known Ink for so long, but never picked up on something like this. Alarm sparked in his head, ringing around like ripples in a pond. "Is there anything else that I don't know? He doesn't hurt himself does he?" Error felt a pit of despair fill his stomach, how long had Ink been suffering. This had to be something that started recently. "No, only attempts at his life." Dream stated firmly, "He'll just come back in a few weeks. You should hide his body, we don't need Nightmare finding out about Ink's immortality. Not like this at least." Dream awkwardly tried to leave, the protector was obviously uncomfortable with the current situation. "So, you're just going to leave, after telling me my lover has killed himself before. This isn't something that should be casual Dream. What if he doesn't come back?!" Error stood up, leaving Ink's body on the bed. He started walking towards Dream, shoulders squared. Dream just frowned, and disappeared out the door. The glitch stepped back slightly, overwhelmed by the new information. When Error turned back to the guardian, he saw flakes of bone disappear, as they floated into the air. His heart lurched and he moved forward, "Ink please hold on." He didn't care if Ink would just come back, there would always be the chance he wouldn't, and Error couldn't fathom the pain of not being able to see Ink again. But as Error touched Ink, his skull collapsed into a cloud of dust and so did the rest of his body. Error sat for a moment, unmoving, his eyelights darting back and forth. Ink was gone, the only reminder was his outfit, which lay covered in Ink's dust. The destroyer slumped over and thought to take the pills himself. But that thought left him as quickly as it came. He finally let the tears he had been holding backflow out, but Error didn't feel them run down his cheeks. He felt nothing, just a calm numb, he was grieving.

Ink opened his eyes, bright light shining, it almost stung. The artist blinked quickly, trying to get used to the not darkness. He tried to remember where he was, perhaps a new anti-void? When Ink turned around to see his home, his hand smacked his skull. "Oh, I'm dumb." He remarked playfully. He looked down to see he wasn't wearing anything. For a few seconds he was confused, "ooooh, I died, that makes sense… uhh" He was going to say something else after that, most likely another witty remark, but he had forgotten before the words had stumbled out of his mouth. The guardian made his way to his house, forcing himself to remember the cause of his death. He didn't always remember, sometimes he came back to a very concerned Error. The skeleton sighed, what excuse would he have to pull this time, "I got caught up with Dream." Or maybe "I had to make sure Nightmare wasn't up to something." Though the latter excuse was used much too often. But Ink barely had time to think of a new one, when a very angry Error appeared in front of him. "Ink you fucker!" The artist was slightly taken aback by Error's reaction, he would usually be much more concerned with Ink, but now he was just angry. "Uh, hi Error." He greeted, Ink was doing his best to mirror emotions, he had to get to his vials. He wanted to feel something, even if it was fake. It was better than mirroring, he knew that much. "Can I have a vial, or clothing.. preferably both?" He asked the fuming Error. The destroyer looked lost in thought, "fine, but after you're dressed we are talking." Ink shrugged and followed Error into the house. The house was quiet, unlit, and unwelcoming. Blue strings were everywhere, but not carefully or intricately placed like in Error's anti-void, they were messily tossed around, scattered on random furniture pieces. It looked as if a madman had trashed the place. Error disappeared upstairs, and Ink sat on the couch, grabbing the remote, and began flicking aimlessly through the channels. Error returned with Ink's clothes and his vials. "Here, asshole." Error huffed. Ink quickly grabbed the yellow vial, and drank some, making sure to not go overboard and accidentally overdose. "Ahhh that's so much better." Ink cooed, feeling much warmer. "So what's up, what do you want to talk about bud?" Ink cheerily smiled at Error, who was becoming even more infuriated at the moment. Ink looked to the vials nervously and grabbed a mixture of them, a bit of blue, a drop of purple, and a bit of white. He took the mixture and returned to Error. "Why... Why did you kill yourself." This question took Ink off guard. "What do you mean?" He asked, trying to play dumb. "What do I mean?! Ok, explain this to me, I find you with a bottle of pills, dead. Dream comes along and says you killed yourself, and worse, you've done this before." The dark skeleton fumed. Shit. Ink could tell he was very concerned, but wouldn't show it. "Um, well he wasn't supposed to tell you, so I didn't really have a backup plan for if you somehow found out." Ink nervously chuckled, feeling the back of his skull with his hand. This seemed to set off Error even worse. "Why are you acting so CASUAL about this? YOU FUCKING KILLED YOURSELF INK THIS ISNT FUNNY." Error stood up, tears forming around his eye sockets. Ink tried to push himself farther into the couch, if he could sink in and disappear, he would've. "I'm sorry?" He tried to apologize, although it was an empty apology, he didn't feel bad. "I kinda assumed it was obvious I want to die. I mean, with all the times I have, you would think someone would notice." Ink looked to his side, avoiding any and all eye contact with Error. "Ink, why, I thought I was enough. You know how much it hurts me, why." The abomination took a step back as if Ink had just struck him. "You know the answer to that, so why even ask." Ink grabbed the blue vial again, he needed more, he wasn’t reacting properly. Error scrunched up his face, "I don't care if you're soulless that isn't an excuse. You aren't that darned flower, you can have emotions." He sounded so distraught, it almost hurt Ink. "But, you know that's also a lie, they aren't real, they mean nothing." Ink stated, fumbling with his clothing, making sure he had put them on right. "Then does this relationship mean nothing to you?" Error looked broken, his eyelights twitched back and forth, he was shaking. "I could give an honest answer or a nice lie." Ink replied bluntly, fixing his shoes. Error opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out. He turned around and made way for the door, "we're done. I hate you Ink." Error growled, before opening a portal and disappearing into whatever timeline he was about to wreak havoc upon. Ink sighed, feeling tired already, "and so the cycle continues, you'll just come crawling back Error, you always do." With that, Ink stood up, writing a note in his scarf, enemies again, and began tidying his house.

**Author's Note:**

> That concludes the first chapter of this story, I'm very new to Archive, so apologizes if I mess something up! And wow, a rough first chapter, things will calm down a bit next chapter, and hopefully, Ink won't be doing this again anytime soon!


End file.
